<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oakson Flowers by Fictional_Femme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037052">Oakson Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme'>Fictional_Femme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a rewritten scene of the immediate aftermath of Henry sniffing the flowers and then Darryl kissing him. I don't know what to tell you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oakson Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Nick, why don’t you get these guys some water?” Glenn says, watching as the effects of the flowers take hold of Darryl. “And take Ron with you.”</p><p>“’ight, Glenn, there’s a river not far from here.” Nick shrugs, “Ron, grab a bottle.”</p><p>“Sern, want to check in the van and see if you can dig up a change of clothes for them?” Glenn asks over his shoulder as he walks toward where the two men have collapsed on the ground yelling at each other. It seems the purple flower has already worn off. Sern hurries off to the van and starts to dig through the trunk.</p><p>“Hey boys.” Glenn says casually, sitting down beside the two men. “Bad trip then?”</p><p>“He poisoned me! You saw!” Henry shouts, trying to scramble away from Darryl.</p><p>“Yeah man, I don’t think that’s how it happened.” Glenn chuckles, “It seems like you’re the one that did the poisoning.”</p><p>“I did not! He kissed me! Again!”</p><p>“You kissed me first.” Darryl slurs. He then flings a hand toward Glenn, nearly hitting him in the face. “So did he!”</p><p>Glenn rolls his eyes while Henry splutters. “My dude, that was like twenty years ago.”</p><p>“I found some shirts!” Sern says as he drops them into Glenn’s lap. Henry’s blinking hard at the sky like he might be coming down. After a moment, he starts to try to push himself up off the ground.</p><p>“I wouldn’t.” Glenn cautions, “Just stay there for a minute.” They sit in silence while they wait for Nick to show up with the water.</p><p>Sern is anxiously watching Darryl, who stills seems to be feeling the full effect of the flowers. “I’m going to go see what’s taking them so long.” He huffs and rushes off.</p><p>“You kissed Darryl?” Henry asks as he continues to stare up at the sky.</p><p>“We were in high school. Him and Carol had broken up for a minute and I guess he was feeling rebellious.”</p><p>Darryl attempts to respond, but he’s turned over on his stomach and all Henry and Glenn hear is muffled muttering.</p><p>“He sure does kiss a lot of men for a family man.” Glenn laughs, Henry only huffs in return.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Sern, Nick, and Ron return with a few water bottles filled from the river, Henry is sitting up and Darryl is standing insisting that he’s fine, but looking like it’s taking most of his concentration not to fall over.</p><p>“It has a fish in it.” Ron says as he thrusts a bottle toward Henry. Henry blinks at him and takes the other bottle offered by Sern. “Her name is Barbara.”</p><p>Nick gives the other bottle to Darryl and he gulps it down in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“I’m going to go wash my shirt.” Darryl announces and sets off toward the direction of the river.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. I think a nice walk is all I need.” Henry says as he stands up and follows Darryl into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Darryl mutters under his breath as he aggressively tries to rinse out his shirt in the small river.</p><p>“What?” Henry asks from father back on the rocky bank where he’s laying out his already washed shirt to dry.</p><p>“I’m sorry I kissed you again.” Darryl says louder and punctuates it with another loud splash.</p><p>Henry just laughs. “It seems you have a history.”</p><p>Darryl’s face goes red. “I... listen… it was… I was… we were drinking. That’s all.”</p><p>“It’s really none of my business.” Henry corrects, backtracking at how clearly flustered Darryl. “But you know that’s all fine right? It’s okay.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to be fine about.” Darryl says gruffly. “I was drunk that’s all.”</p><p>Henry doesn’t bother asking what his excuse is now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>